<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Deeper Promise by niijsii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209021">A Deeper Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/niijsii/pseuds/niijsii'>niijsii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King's Maker (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Candles, Escape, Kinda?, LOTS of Questions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Shin's POV, They're forced to talk, Winter Solstice, WolfShin Week 2020, Wolfgang is p fed up w/ Shin keeping things to himself basically, Wolfshin week, an occasional answer, and they love each other, bear with me, im doing my best i promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/niijsii/pseuds/niijsii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin Soohyuk wanted to escape on his own, to remove himself as a burden. Wolfgang Goldenleonard refused to allow him to be alone. For the time being, they are forced to spend the solstice together on a kind family's  farm on the outskirts of Goldenleonard while they flee blood hungry citizens. Will they come to an understanding and flee together or go their separate ways, permanently?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wolfgang Goldenleonard &amp; Shin Soohyuk, Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Deeper Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my entry for "Winter Solstice"<br/>Checkout the hashtag #WolfShinWeek2020 for more works! You never know who's going to notice yours ❤️</p><p>I wanted to do something that strayed a but from canon while still holding on to the meat of the story! I hope you enjoy, I really liked writing this one.</p><p>P.S. As always, please forgive any errors!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was as if they held each other in a standoff. Soohyuk sat at one end in the cramped, cold room and Wolfgang at the other— the only thing keeping them warm were the five candles lit throughout the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them wanted to be there, but they were stuck. Silence permeated the air only being interrupted by the unsettling knocking of a willow branch against the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Neither</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them wanted to be there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you know th—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive my tongue but it really would be best if you didn't speak, your majesty.” Soohyuk interrupted, hostility and ice in his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How did they get there? Long story short, they were on the run. However, it wasn't supposed to be together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Your majesty’ feels a little out of place now, don't you think?” Wolfgang asked, twiddling his thumbs between his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Soohyuk responded, still just as cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>To put it bluntly, Soohyuk was pissed. The complexities of the palace hierarchy had officially boiled down to the people— they were angry, the citizens of Goldenleonard. Fed up with the class structure. Saw that </span><em><span>any</span></em><span> king and </span><em><span>every</span></em><span> noble or politician as nothing more than crooked, callous people out to harm those not in power. </span><em><span>And</span></em> <em><span>perhaps</span></em><span>. Soohyuk thought. </span><em><span>Perhaps they were right and I was wrong all along.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolfgang still sat there, eyes focused on the floor, when Soohyuk finally decided to look at him. His entire body, basically consuming the tiny chair he sat in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps they were right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how good. No matter how kind. No matter how benevolent. The issue wasn't the man but instead the idea of a king itself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's where I miscalculated</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Soohyuk was caught up in his thoughts, trying to see where exactly it all went wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>It was when Wolfgang shuffled a bit in his seat, only to look up and meet eyes with Soohyuk when it made sense. His eyes– golden, beaming, and oh so bright. </span><em><span>His</span></em> <em><span>King’s</span></em><span> eyes. No, just… </span><em><span>Him.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn't going to let you flee alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sire, I'm nothing but dead weight for you. I can figure things out on my own, I always have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“See, that's where you always misunderstand.” Wolfgang stood up from his seat and walked to the window. “I wasn't going to let you flee alone because </span><em><span>I </span></em><span>need you. </span><em><span>I </span></em><span>can't</span> <span>figure things out on my own.” He lifted a candle that sat on the sill and blew it out in one breath. "I don't know a life without you."</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're strong. You're smarter than you lead on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hah, you give me too much credit. Honestly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I do, sire.” Soohyuk looked off to the side. “But it's best that we go separate ways. It's too risky to—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those golden, glittering eyes— twinkling like the stars themselves met with Soohyuk’s. Wolfgang was so close, the heat of his body mere inches away. Both of them sitting on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, Shin, I'm willing to take that risk.” Wolfgang leaned back on the balls of his palms, looking up to the ceiling. “But if you really do want me to leave you–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me finish.” Wolfgang stood up again, walking to another candle that was lit on the small dining table in the middle of the room. He lifted the candle up and inspected it closely. “Can we talk first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soohyuk just laughed, shaking his head. He can't make the same mistake again. He loved him too much. Soohyuk loved Wolfgang </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too much, hearing him talk— the </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> of talking was a step in the wrong direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so opposed?” Wolfgang asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you're too convincing, your majesty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too convincing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolfgang blew the candle out and set it back on the table. He brushed his hair back. As lustrous as ever. Bright and billowing like the candle flame. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you way too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Soohyuk thought, squeezing his eyes shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why won't you let me convince you one last time, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sire—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm being serious, Shin.” Wolfgang continued to rotate around the room. Three candles remained lit and it seemed like his goal was to leave Soohyuk in darkness at the end of whatever he wanted to say. “You’ve always pushed me away because of the kingdom, but there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>no more kingdom. I am not king.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I will not stop. I will stop if you just tell me the truth. It's all that I ask before I leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is no truth to tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit! Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know that's bullshit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was. It was always bullshit. Soohyuk clenched his jaw and brought his palms to his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just don't want to hold you back.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't want to be a burden.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A hand rested on top of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have nothing to worry about anymore, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soohyuk’s eyes widened, the only thing he could see was the darkness inside his cupped hands. Realistically, he felt like he had everything to worry about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going rogue wasn't ideal. Being on the run from revolutionaries who want nothing to do with us hurts. But you must know, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>know</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>deep down you're relieved. You don't know what to do with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he insane? Relieved? Relieved about what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Soohyuk thought. “If you're trying to make me feel better, Sire, I can assure you that it isn't working.” He said. Muffled behind his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm free.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're crazy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You're </span>
  </em>
  <span>free.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's when it hit. The cape, the planning, the meetings, the papers, the damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>meetings</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the late nights, the proposals, the planning, the sacrifices, </span>
  <em>
    <span>all of it</span>
  </em>
  <span> was gone. Was that what had been keeping him going? The endless work? He lifted his head from his palms and looked straight in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wolfgang stood there, with his hand still resting on Soohyuk’s head. He gently brushed his fingers to hold the back of Shin's neck, forcing Shin to look up. To meet his eyes. To see his smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can find you work to keep you busy, I know you thrive off that.” Wolfgang started. He removed his hand from Soohyuk’s neck. “But think harder about it. We can do whatever we want now. No pressure.” He picked up another candle that was on a holder bolted to the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sire, how is there no pressure when we're on the run?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We'll find somewhere safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you be so sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm an optimist.” Wolfgang blew the candle out and placed the unlit stick back on the wall holder, leaving candles left lit. “And I know anything is possible with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anything is possible with you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That felt like Soohyuk’s line. He sighed and took a look around the room. It was a small cottage-like room that a kind farming family allowed them to stay in. Did they know and were they to be trusted? Or was Wolfgang's real looks concealed enough in folklore that it wasn't obvious? How they managed to convince strangers to let them stay was beyond him, but it made that line ring true. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe anything is possible with you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soohyuk got up from his stationary position on the bed. He had been sitting there all that time. Hours in that room, shrouded in candlelight and silence until this conversation. He could feel Wolfgang’s eyes following him as he reached for the other hanging candle on the opposite side of the room. It was his turn to blow out a candle, and he did just that. Not even pulling it down from it’s holder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They held each other in a standoff— but it was no longer unfriendly, just tense. Soohyuk felt that they both knew what was coming next, locked in a mutual stare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really want me to leave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soohyuk thought for a moment. How much he wanted Wolfgang to leave for himself. To go for </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But it was Soohyuk who was naive to ever think he would go without a fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you intend to push me away still?” Wolfgang lifted the final candle that sat on the nightstand near the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your majesty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S— Wolfgang.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soohyuk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There it was. Were they free? Or were they destined to circle, to dance around each other until their final breaths. Was it the stars that created them and brought them together? Or perhaps, was it the two of them who created the stars?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. I suppose not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You suppose?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soohyuk grinned downwards, only meeting Wolfgang's eyes after he took a deep breath. “I do not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's see the stars together, then. You and I.” Wolfgang walked forward with the candle in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're insatiable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make it hard </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be, Soohyuk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Soohyuk laughed. Small and subtle. Wolfgang inching closer and closer with the final candle. Its flame dancing between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking to what felt like the pounding of Soohyuk’s heartbeat, Wolfgang asked one final question. “This is the last one. Should I blow it out?” As if Wolfgang were asking something even deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s the solstice.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ah, right. Is the significance related to luck?” He set the candle down on the table, next to the one he blew out earlier, and came face to face with Soohyuk. For the first time in what felt like forever, he brushed both of his hands through Soohyuk’s hair and stopped once he was gently gripping the back of his neck–– forehead to forehead, lips barely touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, I believe so.” Soohyuk lied. It had nothing to do with luck and everything to do with wanting to welcome the sun back into his life, without any fear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love him and I never want to let him go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I wish you the best of luck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn't like I haven't been able to handle you before, Wolfgang.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No more ‘Your Majesty’, hm?” Wolfgang slipped a kiss against Soohyuk’s jaw, forcing their bodies close together and pressed against the window. Did the willow stop tapping? Or were they too focused on the pounding of their hearts and staggering breaths?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only on special occasions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kissed. Laughed into each other's lips. They let each other go and came together over and over again, like they had their whole lives. Tender but passionate. Warm. They didn't need the candle to keep themselves warm, but the luck from the small light it brought was nothing short of the same miracle that had brought them together all those years ago. Nothing short of a promise. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anything is possible with you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Their hearts echoed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I will never let you go. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Twitter @niijsiibb and tumblr @niijsii to join in on the King's Maker brainrot fun!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>